The Return Of Sasuke
by archerkid261
Summary: Team kakashi head out with Yamato as substitute leader to find Sasuke. On there way they find a new person from konoha who helps them as they get closer to Sasuke.
1. Meeting Yashibro

Authors note: My first story so please be nice. (also can you give me some tips If I need to improve my future stories)

RETURN OF THE NEW SASUKE (This story came to me in a dream...)

"Lets go Sai!" Shouted Naruto. I stared at the Sai and Naruto as they striked at Kabuto as stealthly as they could. I appeared behind  
Kabuto faster then Sai and Naruto even though none of the team Kakashi knew me. "stonage cage jutsu!" my stone jutsu appeared around Kabuto which trapped him inside.  
"Run while you can you two!" I shouted.  
"who are you?" Naruto asked  
"no time for questions run, meet me at the mountain cave at night!"  
Sai and Naruto ran towards Yamato and Sakura and took them back to camp.

I ran to the mountain cave and started to wait for the team to arrive.Suddenly Kabuto had found me. I ran as fast as I could as I knew it would be really hard to beat Kabuto unless I released my special jutsu. "Get back here!" shouted Kabuto as he chased me.  
."Teleportion night Jutsu!" I disappeared into thin air and waited for Kabuto to exit the cave.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER...  
"hmmmm... so this is where were suppose to meet?" wondered Sakura  
"are you sure?" said Yamato as he crippled through the cave.  
"yeah I'm sure even ask Sai he even heard the guy say to go to the mountain cave, right?"  
"dunno..."  
"wateva lets go in."  
I waited for them to come towards me as I didn't have enough energy walking to the team.  
"hey, it's the guy that told us to come here!"  
They ran towards me and started asking questions.

AFTER HOURS OF QUESTIONS...

"1 more question, whats your name?" asked Sai  
"OMG took you that long to ask me that question?and my name is Yashibro from the village of Konoha "  
"how come we never saw you before?" asked Yamato  
"Eversince I was born I travelled with my parents to every country to learn all types of jutsus and now I'm here to kill the peerson who killed the hokage"  
"no wonder why we never saw you" said Sakura.

END OF CHAPTER 1. 


	2. Ally or Enemy?

CHAPTER 2 OF RETURN OF NEW SASUKE

"Alright lets move out, Naruto..."  
"hey!" who said your captain, Yashibro?" shouted Sakura  
"no one... without me you wouldn't be able to get Sasuke back anyway hes just a waste of time" I said. Naruto started to fill with anger. I felt the enery and anger around him and Sai was staring at him as if heseyes were gonna blow."Grrrr... Don't ever talk about Sasuke as if hes nothing!"  
"WOW! sorry! never thought you'd get this angry" I said  
Hes eyes started to fill with anger and red started to surround him.  
"Naruto calm down!" Yamato said.  
"phew..thanks Yamato for a second there I thought I was going to be dead" I said  
"hmm. don't talk about Sasuke like that Naruto has very sensetive feelings about him.

"Ok now to move on, right now we must return to the village to collect the equipments we lets go"  
"why should we! we travelled for 4 days and now were heading back to the village!" Sakura shouted  
"yes we are going back we have too" I said  
"fine we'll go!" Naruto said  
"ok lets go pack up and were leaving now!" Yamato commanded

AFTER 4 DAYS OF TRAVELING...

"we are finally here Konoha!" Yamato said  
"Woo! I'm finally home now I'll get my equipments" I said  
"Lets go to the Hokage office and check it out"  
"alright!" team kakashi said  
"aaah good news Team kakashi, kakashi is healed he can go with you now also we told Team 8 and team 10 to join your mission" said Tsunade  
"uuuhhh...Isn't that abit to much?" said Naruto  
" WHAT! thats alot?! thats alot?! what?! do you want no one to come? fine no one is joining you!" shouted Tsunade  
Team Kakashi started to run and collect everything they need.

1 HOUR LATER...

"hey aren't we suppose to meet here?" Asked Naruto  
"yeah, wheres Kakashi and Yashibro?" replied Sakura  
Sai smiled. "Die! don't ever give me that fake smile" Sakura shouted  
Sakura punched Sai with her mighty fist and made him fly 100m away. "Thats right no fake smile!"  
Me and Kakashi arrived at the destination point and Sai ran back just in time "time to go!"  
"Team Kakashi move out" but no one listened   
"umm... isn't Kakashi suppose to say it not you Yamato?" said Sakura  
"MOVE OUT!" said Kakashi

AFTER HOURS OF TRAVELLING...

Sai started to hear bushes and movements and stopped moving "stop! I hear something in the bushes" said Sai  
"Are you sure?"  
"Me too" said Kakashi  
"Lets check it out" said Naruto  
Then nine shades of different people appeared Team Kakashi were moving back  
"Pull out your shurikens!" shouted Kakashi

END OF CHAPTER 2---WHO COULD THOSE PEOPLE BE? COULD THEY BE AKATSUKI OR SOMEONE EVIL?  
READ ON TO FIND OUT... 


End file.
